Character of the Month- December 2012
So, as 2012 comes to an end, December also comes to an end. So, it's time to find out the Recommended character of the month! This month, 13 recommended characters were given detailed pages and pictures, and were eligable to win. Those 13 are: Autumn (MLBert) Banana (MLBert) Mint Box (Oshawott3) Soapy (Oshawott3) Heart (MLBert) Kitty (Fanboy1234) Blueberry (Fanboy1234) Mail (Fanboy1234) Jack in the Box (Fanboy1234) X-ray (Fanboy1234) Red Button (Fanboy1234) Jam (Fanboy1234) Stop Sign (Fanboy1234) So, which one of these 13 will win this month? Let's find out. So first off, Autumn, Banana and Heart were all made by me, so if they won, it wouldn't really be fair, so they are DSQ. Also, Kitty is not an inanimate object, so he too is DSQ. 9th place goes to X-ray. The character didn't make much sense and didn't look like an x-ray machine. 8th place goes to Blueberry. I don't know, I just don't like this character. His design seems a little too cartoony and not detailed. 7th place goes to Red Button. Compared to the others, this character seems a little distant. The idle of the character is screwed up, as well as his arm in his first pic. 6th place goes to Mint Box. I like the character, but his eyes are way too close to eachother and are way too big. 5th place goes to Mail. The rest of these characters are really good, but from them, Mail is the worst. The only thing I have against this character is that the appropriate name should've been "Envelope" 4th place goes to Stop Sign. I love the idea of this character, and I love the design. However, the outlines on Stop Sign shouldn't be black. They should be more of a darker red instead. Also, the black lines go over part of the s and p in "STOP." 3rd place goes to Soapy. The idea of the character is worse than some of the previous losers, but I love the design of it. I also think the assets you used were perfect for Soapy. I loved how Oshawott3 added an action pose to the character to make it more cool. My only flaw to it is that the eyebrows are a bit close, and some assets are a little big. So it's down to Jack in a Box and Jam, both made by Fanboy1234. 2nd place goes to Jam. The details added to this character were wonderful. I can easily visualize this character in an object show and how it would act, play and work. This character looks like a very fun character to be with, and I love how Fanboy1234 added 3 pictures of Jam: 2 action poses and an idle. However, the reason this character is not number one is because it seems a little empty. All-in-all though, I love the character. Which means the #1 spot goes to Jack in a Box. I love the idea for this character. Very few people would think of this character, and Fanboy1234 thought of it, and make it work. The picture is amazing. A jack in a box requires a lot of detail, and the creator added most of those details to this character. If this character was up for debuting in BFDI or II, or any object show for that matter, I would vote Jack in a box to debut. My only flaw about this character is that the hat is not that detailed. I still LOVE the character.